naruto vs sasuke
by neoneojavier7
Summary: a battle and how they get sasuke back or not idk


**Prologue**

Aka ima tell story so you know what's going on.

Really sasuke wanted to leave the village then he wasn't allowed to leave because he was in house arrest because he was going with orochimaru then they stunned him and brought him back ever since he was trying to leave the village but he had guards at the door to his house all windows and all exits he digs a tunnel covers it and leaves a shadow clone so they don't know and when hes half way out of the village he accidentally digs the hole too high and someone falls in and gets him then he is moved to a place where the whole room is made of titanium and the bed is made of rubber so it could be conferrable but the finds a way to escape again but this time he's only seen by Naruto and he's so foolish to instead of telling more ninja he confronts him himself so then they go far out of the gates before they start fighting at a waterfall with giant statues of warriors they fight. They start off throwing ninja tools sasuke throws a wind wheel of shadows with a star shadow jutsu and Naruto throws one without the jutsu so he doges the first and the shadow star and his star they hit each other so then they both get a kunai and start slashing and hitting each other with the kunis.

Naruto says. Sasuke don't run away

Sasuke says. I have too it's my destiny

Naruto says. Destiny what do you know about destiny my old destiny was to be a failure and that I would never get stronger but look at me now

Sasuke say. That was your destiny and still is you fool

Naruto says. Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(they start fighting again while talking )

Sasuke never stop me from leavening konoha

Naruto says. O yea try and stop me you fool

Sasuke says. My pleasure

(Naruto falls in water and slowly comes back up)

Naruto says. Why are you trying to leave weren't we comrades and friends?

Sasuke says. Friends we weren't even close to friends you fool

(Naruto tries not to cry but he does)

Naruto says. Ill brings you back to konoha even if you go to the hospital!!!!!

Sasuke says. You won't even scratch my headband protector

(Naruto grins then appears behind sasuke and pushes him down and charges rasengan)

Naruto says. You know ill beat you I am stronger every minute

Sasuke says. Ok maybe so but I'm getting stronger 60 xs faster than you so you don't have a chance

Naruto says. Ok but I'm 1000000X times stronger than you because of the red chakara I have inside me the demons chakara

Sasuke says. I have orochimaru chakara and my own to use

Naruto says. That's why you're leavening to meet that freak

Sasuke says. Without him I can't kill my brother and killing him is the only reason for my existence

Naruto says. Why would you kill your brother?

Sasuke says. Because he kill my entire clan and made me watch

Naruto says. That's deep

Sasuke says. More fighting less talking

(they start fighting and stop talking they Naruto makes a red rasengan with the foxes chakara and sasuke made a black chidori and they clash Naruto gets knocked out in the impact but lands on land while sasuke takes the opportunity not to kill Naruto but to run away)

Naruto wakes up in the hospital asking where's sasuke and the nurses tell he should rest and he says there's no time to rest I got to get stronger and the nurse says no you have to rest you used to much chakara and energy in that battle good thing that kakashi found you lying out there when he did or else you could've died out there.

Naruto ?

Nurse says. yes so rest up you'll be out in no time at all trust me you just need to rest.

Naruto says. Ok I don't have a problem with that kind lady

Nurse says. Ok

( 5 minutes after the nurse he sneaks out of the window )

Naruto thinks. He he like I'm really going to wait

Naruto sees sakura in the distance

Naruto thinks. She looks sad I'm ask what happened

Naruto says. Hey sakura! Wait!

Sakura says. O hey Naruto what is it

Naruto says. You look sad is anything wrong?

(Sakura starts crying and says. Well in sad because sasuke left the village to join orochimaru)

Naruto looks sad and says. That's my fault I couldn't stop him from leavening I'm sorry

Sakura stops crying and says. O its ok as long as you tried your best well gets him back someday

Naruto says. Thank you I thought you were going to freak out and kill me

Sakura says. No problem Naruto

Naruto says. Why don't we go train together?

Sakura says. No thank you I'm not in mood thank you anyway

Naruto says. Ok just don't worry ill find him and bring him back

Sakura says. I'm glad ill be at my house bye

Naruto goes to the hokage building to get a mission and he sees lady tsunade isn't there and he thinks that she was kidnapped … then she comes in pulling up her pants because she was in the bathroom

Tsunade says. You dint see anything did you

Naruto says. No… so do you have any missions for me?

Tsunade says. Not really

Naruto says. Aw man

Tsunade says. Quit your whining I can find you something but there's only 1 a mission

Naruto says. What is it?!?!?!

Tsunade says. Finding sasuke he has run off with orochimaru and we need to bring him back if he wants to or not

Naruto says. I'll take it

Tsunade says. Sakura and kakashi can go with you more u but you must recruit

Naruto says. ok is neji ok?

Tsunade says. I don't care just leave

Naruto goes to neji's house to go beg him to join the team

Naruto says. Neji will you join my team to rescue sasuke?

Neji says. Only if shikamaru and lee come

Naruto says ok ill kick sakura and kakashi out and put them

Neji says. Good

5 days later after lee stopped crying about not being with sakura and finally being ready

Naruto says lee stop crying and let's get moving

Lee says. Fine let's move

They go for days looking for sasuke and they don't find anything so they thought then they found him being placed in a barrel so that he could be fully transformed they fought orochimaru's men and after following for about a whole day and they dint get him in time when they got the barrel he was transformed and attacked Naruto when he opened it he threw a punch right in Naruto's gut and he started to cry so hard he cried a drop of blood and then they decided to leave because Naruto got a lot hurt and needed a hospital fast then Naruto ends up in hospital again with a different nurse

Naruto says. I hate the hospital I come here to much and I'm getting used to the food at least

Nurse left but he dint notice

Naruto says. Dam those nurses are fast I wonder if there shinobi

Naruto got bored and left right after the nurse left as usual and he went to train and he spent 4 days there people still thought he was in the hospital so eventually he got a visitor and there was a note I left and the date said 2 weeks already and sakura said to the nurse don't you check on him?

Nurse we knew he escaped

Sakura say. Then why dint you tell anyone?

Nurse says. Dint feel like it

Sakura says. Wow

Nurse says. Doesn't worry well find him?

Naruto sneaks in window

Naruto says. Hey people

Nurse says. Found him my job is done here

Naruto says. What's with the nurse?

Sakura says. I have no idea

When sakura looks at the door naruto gets the food tray and jumps out the window for the 3rd time

Sakura says. Hey naruto I need to ask you something

She turns around and sees the food tray is empty and that naruto jumped off the window

Sakura says. That idiot

Naruto runs fast to complete his training and find a lot of money and he goes for ramen with it

Naruto says. Chef I got more money to buy ramen

Chef says. Welcome back naruto oh good morning sakura

Naruto says. SA SSA sakura?!?!

He turns around slowly only to be punch in the face hard

Sakura Says. Naruto you idiot you left me alone

Naruto eats the bowls fast and rushes out running away from sakura he runs to his house and he hides under his bed and sakura sneaks in and finds him and throws him out the window.

Ran out of ideas ill update later


End file.
